Harry Potter and the Boy with Wings
by YourAverageRomanticSidekick
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Famous in the wizarding world, there is not a soul who doesn't know his name. But all Harry knows is just the cupboard under the stairs and an abusive family. What can one boy do to change Harry's life? Veela!Draco and mate!Harry. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dear readers. _

_Another one of those famous veela Drarry stories. I hope it is too your liking. And Narcissa and Lily are going to be friend in my story. Anyway. I hope yoin enjoy. I will try to update regularly. _

* * *

"Harry! Freak! Get up!" Vernon yelled from the kitchen. Harry stirred, but didn't move to get up. But soon he found himself scrambling to get his glasses on and a tshirt when he heard Vernon's loud and heavy footsteps stomping closer to the cupboard. He stood in the cupboard, still small enough to not crouch. Vernon yanked open the door and roughly pulled Harry out. Shoving him toward the kitchen door, he barked an order to Harry to make breakfast and not to burn anything. Despite only being seven, Harry knew an awful lot about cooking. The only meal he didn't cook was dinner and that was only because Aunt Petunia went overboard on it to please Vernon and Dudley.

Harry had been cooking the bacon when he smelled burning and only then realized he had burned a slice. He winced at the thought of what his uncle would say. Or do. Even if he had gotten used to the beatings, they still hurt and they still left bruises. Unknown to Harry, his magic usually healed them quickly so he wasn't as sickly as he could be.

Harry threw the piece of bacon away and waited for his uncle to say something. But Vernon didn't even make notice of what Harry had done. Not that Harry minded. This was a rare occasion and he wondered why Uncle Vernon hadn't said anything.

Dudley suddenly came rushing in, a smile plastered on his fat little face. He plopped himself down on the couch next to his father. Harry wondered why Dudley would be so happy. Then he remembered.

The zoo! No wonder Uncle Vernon was so preoccupied. And they were all going. This was the only time Harry could wonder off alone as long as he was waiting at the car before it was time to leave.

Breakfast was finished quickly and a half an hour past 9, they all piled into the car and headed toward the zoo, Dudley screaming and punching Harry all the way.

* * *

After Uncle Vernon lectured Harry about being on time, he was set free to roam about. After looking around a bit, Harry found himself in the House of Snakes. He had an odd fascination with them. His Uncle found is absolutely horrid. Harry stood in front of an anaconda, staring at it as it stared back.

"Do you like snakes, too?" asked a boy. Harry quickly spun around and came face to face with a pair of light silver eyes. Harry quickly nodded, staring into those eyes. And those eyes seemed to be staring right back at him

"My name is Draco." The blonde young boy stuck his hand out. Harry shook Draco's hand, only to quickly pull back from a strong force of electricity that went up his hair. He lookEd at Draco's face to see if it happened to him, too. Draco nodded, as if answering his question. Quickly it was set aside, since most seven and eight year olds don't dwell on things.

"Your name is strange, Draco," Harry said, then looked a bit confused about what he had said.

"No, it's not!" Draco shouted, stomping his foot. This jumped Harry and he took a step back. Immediately, Draco stopped and stared at Harry. He felt a bit of guilt and hugged Harry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad." He pushed Harry back. "But my name isnt weird." Harry nodded. Harry then stared at a tall blonde woman walking up behind Draco. Harry looked down, feeling a bit shy. Draco saw and turned around to see his mother. He smiled broadly and started to walk toward her, only to be stopped by Harry, who was clinging onto Draco's jacket.

"Draco, did you make a friend?" Narcissa asked, eyeing the raven haired boy. Draco nodded and managed to pull Harry to his side.

"This is. . ." he paused and thought for a moment. "You didn't tell me your name."

Harry looked up at Draco. "Harry Potter," he whispered. While Narcissa stood wide eyed, Draco burst into a list of questions.

"Harry Potter? Really? Are you really him? Do you have the scar? Why are you here? Where do you live?" Draco paused for a moment to look at Harry, who was feeling overwhelmed by all the questions and looked ready to cry. Narcissa glanced at Draco, then to Harry.

"Sorry, Harry," Draco said, all questions forgotten. Harry nodded and hiccuped. Draco laughed a little and pulled Harry into a quick hug.

"Draco, we must be going now. You know how your father feels about us being late," Narcissa interrupted. Draco nodded and patted Harry on the head.

"Harry, you be good until I get back," Draco warned. Harry nodded quickly and waved goodbye to his new friend. He headed out of the snake ooh use and toward the car, not caring that he would be waiting almost an hour. He felt happy and that's all that mattered to him at the moment.

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since Draco had met Harry. But instead of bragging to his best friends Blaise and Millicent, he spent a lot of his time alone. over the past few days, Narcissa had notice him either wincing or having mood swings.

During dinner that evening, Draco was pushing the food around his plate once again. His father sighed and looked over at his wife. She gave him a shrug and shifted her gaze back to Draco. He had set his fork down and looked at his mother.

"Why do I keep getting bruises?" Draco asked. Lucius gave a strange look to Narcissa.

"Bruises?" she whispered to herself. Draco pulled his shirt sleeve back, exposing his pale arm littered with small bruises and then lifted his shirt up showing the bruises on his stomach. Lucius stood up and picked Draco up. Narcissa was looking down at the floor, muttering to herself.

"Cissy?" asked Lucius. She looked up at him and over to Draco. She could an emptiness that only a veela could.

"Get Severus now. I need to go." Narcissa was already moving toward the front doors of the mansion.

"Narcissa, where are you going?" Lucius shouted. Draco started to shake and cry, something he hadn't done in quite a while. Narcissa looked over at her husband, her mate.

"To Draco's mate." With that, she out of the door and apparating to the Muggle world in search of Harry Potter.

* * *

_ahh, the end. So soon. I hope you enjoyed. :) I'm super excited to write thiS. I've never written a drarry fanfic and I'm hoping this goes well. And anyone wanna beta my story?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Already an update? Well, I'm excited about the story.  
_:)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Narcissa entered the Muggle world, she cursed herself for not finding out where Harry lived. She could have pushed into Draco's senses and found out his location, but she had been in too much of a hurry to find the boy. She wondered how she would find him. For now, she would just have to around and ask if there was a Harry Potter anywhere.

What Narcissa had thought would be hours of frantic searching ended up being a long hour. Many people knew of Harry and some even told her about how loud the house would get sometimes. She thanked everyone for their time and made her way down to Privet Drive. She could feel her veela instincts rising up and becoming more dominant. Though she wanted to be in control when she confronted the Dursleys, she knew it wasn't going to happen. The veela in her was raging at the thought of an abused child, especially the child of her childhood friend.

Narcissa took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Dursleys' house. She knew her eyes must be a pure silver now, but she had managed to calm herself down. When no one answered the door, she knocked once again, a little harder this time. It was when she heard a loud thud along with a shrill cry that she broke into the house. She let her veela instincts take over as she ran through the house, finding Harry in the kitchen along with a fat man in front of him.

"You freakish boy! What did you do to my wife?" he demanded, kicking Harry in the side. Harry was trying to answer, but Vernon wasn't giving him the time, nor could he understand what the seven year old was trying to say through his sobs. Narcissa growled, transforming and lunged at the man. Petunia had already ran from the scene, along with Dudley, and into the car. Narcissa was too focused on Vernon to even notice. It was not until Harry had made a move to get up that she turned her attention to Harry. Harry pushed himself back against the counter behind him. Narcissa saw the fear in his eyes and calmed herself back down into her human self to and gathered Harry into arms.

"Oh, Harry, dear. I'm so sorry. I wished I had come earlier," she whispered. But even as she did, she could feel Harry's soul trying to latch onto hers. She was Draco's mother, after all, and was similar to him in many ways. Harry feel unconscious in her arms and she immediately apparated back to the mansion with the weak Harry in her arms.

Lucius was at her side in an instant, looking at with concern. "Love, what's going on? Who's this?" He looked at the small boy in her arms. He thought of Draco, and how weak he was when Lucius had brought him to his room. Although, even as he was setting Draco down, Draco had been more concerned about something else. Lucius knew now that this must've been it.

"Where's Severus?" asked Narcissa. Lucius lead Narcissa to a guest room where Severus had sat waiting. He immediately stood up, watching Narcissa lay down the child onto the bed. Severus ran a hand over Harry, assessing him.

"We need an official healer for this," Severus said, looking over at Lucius. While Lucius went to go summon a healer, Narcissa left Harry to go check on Draco. As soon as she entered the room, Draco sat up in bed. He looked nervously at his mother.

"Mother, let me see him! He needs me!" Draco shouted, getting up out of bed and running toward Narcissa. She smiled sweetly at him and lead him back to his bed.

"I know you are concerned, Dragon. But Harry needs rest right now."

"When can I see him?" Draco asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Sometime tomorrow. For now, we all need rest. It's late." Narcissa tucked Draco back into bed and kissed him goodnight. Lucius was waiting for her at the door to other room Harry was in.

"The healer said it's nothing to serious, just a broken arm. But she said there's been years of abuse, both physical and mental. It's going to take a lot of time to heal the emotional wounds, Narcissa." Lucius took her hands in his. She sighed and nodded. She was exhausted and she wanted to go to bed, at least get a few hours of sleep. Lucius placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Go rest, love. I'll stay here and watch him." Lucius kissed his wife on the forehead, sending her off to bed. Narcissa had forgotten how much energy it took using her veela powers. She easily fell into a much wanted sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke to a rather strange sight. He was surprised to see sunlight in the room and an actual bed. He was also surprised at the feeling in his arm. He had been sure something had broke, but all he felt were some aches in it (unknown to him, a healer had mended to bones and some of his own magic had sped up the process so he could move his arm more freely). He hardly remembered anything from what he thought was last night, except for a tall blonde woman coming into the house. He didn't dwell on the thought, and instead looked around the room. It was a rather large room, him being so small and also being used to the small space of the cupboard for so many years.

Harry slowly got out of bed. Everything was blurry and he hadn't found his glasses. He carefully made his way toward the door, squinting and trying to make out his surroundings. As Harry opened the door, he was practically pounced upon by a slightly larger blonde boy who was still in his pajamas. Harry landed on the wooden floor with a thud, Draco on top of him. Draco quickly got off Harry and soon they were standing, Draco running his eyes cover Harry quickly before pulling him into a tight hug. A warmth spread through both Harry and Draco as their souls bonded.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you feeling?" Draco asked, smiling sweetly at the raven haired boy. Harry shyly smiled back. He was glad Draco was close enough for him to see him clearly. But he wondered if Draco knew where his glasses were.

"I'm feeling good," Harry answered, looking down at the floor.

"It's a little late, but do you want breakfast?" As if to answer Draco's question, Harry's stomach growled loudly. Draco started out of the room, Harry clinging onto the back of his shirt. Draco enjoyed taking care of Harry and helping him around. It made him feel older and more responsible, something most eight year olds wanted.

Draco and Harry entered the dining room loudly. Or rather, Draco entered loudly and Harry stayed hidden behind the doorway. Narcissa and Lucius were at the dining table looking over the Morning Prophet and discussing a fee family matters. But once the two boys entered, they looked over and smiled at them. Harry didn't smile back though. He couldn't see anything clearly and it was making him nervous. Draco turned around and walked back over to Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco whispered. Harry's lips pursed together before murmuring an answer to Draco.

"Mother, Harry can't see!" he shouted.

"Draco, there is no need to shout in the dining room," Lucius said, chuckling at him. Narcissa got up and went over to Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I'll go get them." She left the room and returned witch Harry's glasses. Harry murmured a thank you and put his glasses on. He smiled at the clarity and wondered if Draco's mother had had them fixed. If so, then he was happy that she did. His glasses got broken quite a lot. Soon he saw Draco's mother and father and returned the smiles they were giving him.

Draco lead Harry to the table and sat down next to him.

"Can Harry and I have breakfast, please?" Draco asked. His father gave him a quick look and Draco corrected himself. "_May _Harry and I have breakfast, please?" Lucius chuckled at Draco's slight sarcasm.

"Of course, Draco. Harry you must be starving, seeing as you've slept two days straight," Narcissa said. Harry gasped at the amount of time he had been asleep. He _had_ been tired.

"Draco's been waiting by your side the entire time," she added, causing both boys too blush slightly. While Harry was smiling to himself, Draco was glaring at his mother. She only winked at him.

Harry slowly looked at Draco, who was still glaring at his mother, and smiled even wider. "Thank you, Draco." Draco turned his attention back to Harry, and then grinned smugly at the praise.

"You're welcome, Harry. It's because I love you." Harry looked into Draco's eyes, seeing that he really meant it, and felt himself burst into tears. Draco went from smiling to concern, searching Harry for anything harming him, and only felt emotions of joy, happiness, and relief flooding through him. He pulled Harry into a hug, leaving Narcissa sighing at the two and Lucius mumbling something about veelas sensing something he couldn't.

Harry quickly calmed down and apologized for his behavior.

"Harry, it is only natural to be happy when someone says they love you. And here, Draco loves you, I love you, and Lucius loves you. You are going to be loved here and that's how it should be," Narcissa said. He looked surprised at her speech.

"Really? You and Draco's daddy love me?" Harry questioned.

"Of course. You seem like a wonderful boy," Lucius said, smiling. Harry felt like crying again, but held it in when he felt Draco brush his hand with his.

"Now, Harry, onto important matters: what would you like for breakfast?" Narcissa asked, a grin on her face.

* * *

_Tada! Already a chapter two! Are you enjoying the story? Sorry for any mistakes. _

_What do you think of Harry and Draco being kids? I thought it would be different. And also Draco being a year older is a bit different too. But I hope you are enjoying it so far. _

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, my gosh! This story was published six days ago and it's already getting a lot of follows! Thank you so muc_

_And to albertosaurus, maybe some lemon scenes, but wayy later in the story. There won't be any more bonding soon, but there are four stages of bonding (i guess): soul, mind, heart, and body. And I'm hoping to go far with the story. :) _

_Anyway, here's chapter 3!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

After Harry and Draco had a late breakfast (though it was more of a brunch than a breakfast), they went into the living room. Draco went to sit on the couch, patting a seat beside him for Harry. Harry was still a little unsure about all of it. How could so many people love him? He had never known any love, other than his birth parents, and he hadn't known them all that long and hardly remembered them. But all of a sudden, he was in a home with someone who loved him extra special and two adults that loved him, too. As he slowly sat down several inches away from Draco, he thought about when these people would send him back to the Dursley's, or if they would abuse him just like his uncle had.

Draco stared at Harry, watching as the boy sat a little further away from him than he liked. "Harry, you _can _sit closer if you want." Harry nodded quickly and moved slightly closer to Draco. Harry placed his hands in his lap, staring down at the gown. Draco cast him a worried look before picking up a story book from the coffee table. Harry's eyes followed Draco as he turned each page. Harry inched himself a little closer and closer, right until his shoulder was touching Draco's.

"Um, Draco? Would you, uh, mind reading that to me?" Harry asked, his green eyes peeking out from under his bangs. Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry, causing him to blush deeply. Draco turned back to the beginning of the book. From the doorway, Narcissa and Lucius were smiling, well, more Narcissa than Lucius, who was thinking they were too young to be doing such things. But Narcissa shushed him on his thoughts, saying it was only natural for Draco to feel so protective over Harry after what just happened to him.

* * *

During supper that night, Lucius had invited Severus over. He wanted him to get to know Harry, and also for him to forget about how James had treated him, and not blame Harry for Lily's death. He and Narcissa both knew it was going to be a long night.

Draco sat next to Harry, grinning at how much Harry was eating. He knew Harry had never had much to eat and was glad to see him eating for much. He was rather proud of himself. He had spent all day being responsible for Harry. He had read to him and taught him Wizard's Chess (which Harry was excited about playing the game once he got the hang of it and beat Draco several times), and even taught him a few simple spells. Harry was able to pick up the spells quickly and was soon floating around the house until he crashed into a doorway, causing Draco to fuss over him for a couple minutes.

Severus sat across from Harry, glancing at him every few minutes. By the end of the meal, Harry was keeping his head down low. Draco looked between the two and scowled at Severus.

"Uncle Severus, stop. You're making Harry nervous," Draco said, a slight edge in his voice. Harry's fork dropped to the floor, surprised that Draco would say such a thing to an adult. He always knew that adults had the right to do whatever they wanted.

"Harry? Are you-" Before Draco could even finish his sentence, Harry had curled himself into a tight ball in his chair. He started muttering something, most likely an apology, but no one could hear him on the fact that his head was tucked between his knees. Draco moved from his chair and knelt down beside Harry, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. His expression saddened a little when Harry flinched at his touch.

"Harry, it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." Draco smiled softly as Harry lifted his head a bit to look at Draco.

"I didn't?" Harry asked, his voice barely beyond a whisper. The blonde-haired boy nodded. Harry took a shaky breath and sat normally.

"Harry, I'd like to apologize. My behavior was rather odd and it seemed to have frightened you," Severus said, though, his tone was a bit snippy. Harry looked up from his plate and nodded at Snape.

"It's okay." Harry wasn't as focused on Snape's apology given that Draco was kicking him lightly under the table. Severus gave a look at Narcissa. The two excused themselves to talk in the hallway.

"You noticed?" Narcissa asked.

"Lily's eyes," Severus whispered. Narcissa smiled sweetly at him.

"I've barely known him for a day and, Severus, he _is _a wonderful boy."_  
_

Severus looked back into the dining room, Harry laughing at something something Draco had said and Lucius trying to make them both settle down. Severus couldn't help but smile at them. Harry glanced shyly over at Draco, and Dracco grinned at him broadly, causing Harry to do the same.

"He seems to have Lily's sweet side," Severus said, "though, I have no doubt he will have James' mischievous side."

"Well, he is as sweet as Lily; I can agree with you there," said Narcissa, thinking back to her days at Hogwarts. She was always glad that she had befriended Lily, even if she had been a Gryffindor.

"Come, Severus. Let's go finish dinner and then you can really meet Harry." The two went back into the dining room. Lucius was still trying to calm the two boys who were still in a fit of giggles.

"My word, Lucius. I'm not gone two minutes and you have them both in hysterics!" Narcissa sighed, sitting back down.

"Cissy, it wasn't me. Harry did a little wandless magic and it has sent them to hysterics," Lucius explained, still trying to remove the spell, only to have Draco and Harry block it.

"Wandless magic!" Narcissa and Severus exclaimed, bewildered expressions on their faces.

* * *

_And it tis the end of this chapter. I don't know if you would consider this a cliffhanger, but next chapter we are going to find out about Harry's magic. And maybe a little 'little kid hand holding' *squeals at the feels* _

_Until then, dear readers! REVIEW_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the super late update. I've just started school and have one study hall (what the hell?) I haven't had much inspiration. And unfortunately, I have an idea for the freaking end of the story (though I suppose that's good)._

_Anyway, here's the fourth chapter finally!_

* * *

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

Narcissa relaxed herself against Lucius, sighing deeply. After finding out that Harry could do wandless magic, and with such ease at an early age, it had taken a lot of energy, at least in calming Harry and Draco down. Relaxing next to Lucius, she realized that Harry being able to do wandless magic at such a young age wasn't a big deal. Lily had been extremely talented and it now it seemed logical that Harry got her abilities, and most likely James' ability to be a chaser in Quidditch.

Lucius wrapped his arm around Narcissa, leaning his cheek on the top of her head. "Rest, love. We've had a long evening." His thumb made small circles on her shoulder. Narcissa curled into him a little more, kissing him on the cheek before resting her head back on Lucius' chest.

* * *

Even though Harry knew Draco was on the other side of the wall (and he was suppose to stay in his room), he didn't feel as safe without him. Slowly and quietly, he slipped from his bed and tiptoed out of his room and right over to Draco's. Harry slowly opened the bedroom door, poking his head in. He listened, trying to see if Draco was asleep. He heard a rustling, but couldn't really see anything in the dark.

"Harry?" Draco's voice seemed loud to Harry, even though he was only whispering. He heard Draco slide out of bed and walk over toward him. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the bed. Harry immediately snuggled into Draco, a smile on his face. Draco wrapped an arm around him and, sighing contently, both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke to a pair of silver eyes staring at him lovingly. And he nearly screamed. Draco felt the rush of conflicting emotions Harry felt and held Harry closely in his arms. Within a few minutes, calmed down and snuggled into Draco's warm arms.

"Sorry, Draco," he whispered, feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Draco chuckled. "You have nothing to apologize for." Harry nodded into Draco's chest, taking a deep breath. It all seemed very surprising to Harry that all the people living in this house loved him. He had forgotten, but being next to Draco made him remember all the warmth he felt from both of Draco's parents. He still wondered if they would send him back to the Dursley's, or if they would even abuse him themselves. Harry would make sure he was on his best behavior for as long as he was here. Adults always liked well-behaved children.

A loud pop jumped Harry and he clung more tightly to Draco. Draco turned to the elf in the room.

"Good morning, Master Draco," Dobby said, giving a concerned look to Harry, who was staring wide-eyed at Dobby.

"Harry, this is Dobby. He's a house elf. He helps around the mansion." Harry slid from Draco and off the bed, making his way toward the elf. He wished he had his glasses. He leaned over toward the house elf, the big-eyed creature staring back at him. A broad smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Good morning, Dobby. My name is Harry."

The elf smiled. "Good morning to you, Master Harry. Anything you would like?"

Harry thought for a quick moment. "Can I have my glasses?"

"_May _I have my glasses," Draco corrected. Dobby laughed and popped out of the room for a quick moment before returning with Harry's glasses. Harry thanked him and put on his glasses, thankful for the clarity of the room. He could see the elf clearly now, and more importantly, Draco, who had gotten out of bed.

"Master Draco, Master Harry. Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa are waiting for you in the dining room," Dobby said, leaving the room with a loud _pop!_ Draco started walked out of the room, Harry clinging to his shirt as he did yesterday. Draco didn't mind, but it wouldn't become a habit.

Draco and Harry entered the dining hall quietly this morning. They both sat down next to each other and a few house elves brought them a serving of scrambled eggs and ham.

"Good morning, Draco. Good morning, Harry. Did you both sleep well?" Narcissa eggs, taking another bite of her eggs.

"We did! Harry slept in my bed," Draco said proudly, smiling at Harry. Narcissa sighed sweetly at the two, while Lucius, on the other hand, nearly spat out his coffee. It was not that he disapproved of it (they were kids, after all), it was just how Draco was so blunt with it. It was a surprise to him. Narcissa, being the mother veela, couldn't be more happier. Everything about the two was just precious to her.

* * *

During lunch, Severus returned, along with Dumbledore. Both Lucius and Narcissa thought it best to tell Dumbledore that the boy-who-lived had moved back in the wizarding world.

Draco and Harry had lunch in the living room (a rare occasion which had Draco extremely excited) while the four adults talked in the dining room. When Narcissa had told Dumbledore what had happened to Harry at the Dursley's, he felt disappointed in himself that he had let Harry live with them, whether they were his relatives or not.

"And I just left him there," Dumbledore murmured to himself. He heaved a long sigh. Narcissa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you thought was best," Lucius said, looking over at the Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded, but he still held the guilt inside his heart.

"Excuse me, father, but are you done?" Draco asked from the doorway. The four adults looked at each other before Lucius answered.

"Why, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I wanted Harry to introduce himself to Uncle Severus," Draco explained. There was a small whimper from behind him and the young veela immediately turned. "Harry James, you have nothing to worry about. Uncle Severus just looks scary." Severus snorted at Draco's comment. Draco walked in, Harry holding onto his hand.

"Harry, this is Uncle Severus. He can be your uncle, too." Harry looked at Draco, then slowly to Severus, who, despite not meaning to, gave him a stern look. Harry gulped, but felt Draco beside him, and that gave him comfort.

"I'm H-Harry," he stammered. Severus nodded.

"My name is Severus Snape," he said. A long silence came over the room. Harry felt himself getting nervous and not even Draco's calming emotions could stop it. Harry felt as if he did something wrong. Whenever an adult didn't answer him back immediately, it meant a beating was coming. Harry sniffled. Lucius got up and strode over to Harry, getting down on his knees.

"Harry, what's the matter? Is everything alright?" Lucius looked over at Draco, who looked just as nervous has Harry.

"Did. . .did I do something wrong?" Harry stuttered, sniffling. Lucius smiled sweetly and pulled Harry into a hug.

"No, Harry, no. It's alright. You're fine." His words lulled Harry's mood, and a smile returned to Draco's face. Lucius handed him over to Draco and sat back down in his seat. Severus cleared his throat, jumping Harry a bit.

"I'll have to agree with Draco. I'm all bark and no bite," Severus said, chuckling a bit to himself. Everyone laughed a bit, except Harry, who seemed to be stunned back the fact the old man had laughed.

"Can you really be my uncle?" asked Harry timidly. Severus nodded, a slight smile on his face. Harry smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" Harry looked over at the older man with the beard and slowly walked over. He looked up at the man from under his bangs.

"Hello, Harry," the older man said.

"Hello," Harry said, not looking the man in the eyes (_A/N: sorry for the interruption, but I just pictured Harry saying hello like Bambi when he meets Faline). _

"I heard you've been up to a little wandless magic. That's quite impressive for someone your age," he said, a glint in his old eyes. "My name is Dumbledore. I'm headmaster at a school for magic." A broad smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Magic?" It was like Christmas. Harry had never heard of such a thing.

"Yes, indeed. Though, I do not have the time to talk about it now. Perhaps next week?" Dumbledore looked to Lucius and Narcissa, who both nodded. "It's settled, then. Well, everyone. I shall be one my way. Come, Severus, you, too." And with that, Dumbledore and Severus left the Malfoy Manor, leaving Harry quite happy and feeling more comfortable with the Malfoy's, though, there was still a little ways to go before Harry would get over his abuse. But with all the love he was getting from Draco and Draco's parents, it wouldn't be too hard.

* * *

_Look who finally got a freaking chapter up. No excuses no excuses. _

_UGH I JUST WANT THEM TO BE IN HOGWARTS ALREADY. SOON, SO VERY SOON. I keep forgetting they're only 7 and 8. And I just want them to be eleven. NOW._

_Anyway, hint hint, we might have a little jealous Draco next chapter. :) How I love young love. _

_Until then!_

_REVIEW_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another day another chapter. Exciting, isn't it? _

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

As Dumbledore promised, he returned the following week. Harry had been waiting for the day (without any patience, I might add). Draco was happy for Harry, since he had never known about magic until the day he got to the Malfoy's. Draco had known about magic ever since he could remember. So he decided that he would spend what he thought would only be the morning reading.

On the morning that Dumbledore came, Harry ran down the stairs and practically into the old wizard's arms.

"Oh, good morning, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled, patting Harry on the head.

"Good morning! Am I going to learn about magic today?" Harry asked eagerly, a large grin on his face. Draco stood in the doorway of the room, smiling sweetly at Harry. Dumbledore and Harry walked from the front door into the living room, passing Draco on the way.

"Good morning, Draco," Dumbledore said, a smile on his face. Draco smiled back at him.

"Good morning," Draco answered, and turned to Harry. "I'll see you at lunchtime." Harry nodded and happily followed Dumbledore into the living room while Draco headed back up to his room to read.

* * *

By lunchtime, Harry was practically filled to the brim with knowledge about magic and all the wonderful things about it. He had had no idea that such things existed and now he knew about it! It was an amazing thing to him and he still wanted to know more, which Dumbledore was happy do to after lunch. Of course, this was not something Draco had counted on. He was ready to spend the afternoon with Harry reading their story book and playing a few games of Wizard's Chess.

"Draco, can I talk with Dumbledore after lunch?" Harry asked. He still hung his head a little and didn't make eye contact when he spoke to anyone.

" '_May I_', Harry. And yes, you may." After Harry finished his lunch, he went back into the living room with Dumbledore. Draco placed an elbow on the table and sighed heavily. He went back up into his room and fell onto his bed, creating small sparks with his fingers to occupy his time.

Downstairs, Harry sat on the couch with Dumbledore, talking not about Hogwarts, but about his parents (_A/N: Was totally listening to "The Mirror of Erised" when Harry sees his parents in the mirror). _He hadn't much courage to ask Narcissa about it, but since Dumbledore had brought it up, he slowly went into the topic. He had been curious about his parents, like any normal orphan would be. He sat on one end of the couch, swinging his feet off the edge, while Dumbledore was at the other end.

Dumbledore smiled, thinking back on the years of the Potter's. "Your mother was a kind woman, Harry, a very kind woman. You have her eyes, you know." Harry looked up at Dumbledore, curiousness in his eyes.

"Do. . .do I look like her?" he asked timidly. Dumbledore smiled.

"You have more your father's looks. And no doubt his mischievous side. I seem to think that you'll be like him when you enter Hogwarts." Dumbledore sighed happily. Even though James Potter was known for his shenanigans at Hogwarts, he was a bright student.

"Speaking of which, I need to go speak to the Malfoy's. You'll have to start a year early so you won't have to be separated from Draco." Dumbledore got up, Harry following.

"Will you come back tomorrow? I want to know more about my parents," Harry whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Of course, Harry." With a quick hug from Harry, Dumbledore left to go into the study where Narcissa and Lucius were sitting. Harry went up to Draco's room, slowly entering the room. Draco looked over at Harry before returning to the book that was in his lap. Harry felt a strange feeling from Draco and thought about leaving. But he still entered the room, despite what he was feeling.

"Draco? May I come in?"

"You're already in," snapped Draco, turning so that his back was to Harry. Harry flinched a little at Draco's coldness. He didn't want Draco to hate him. But he knew that he had made Draco mad.

On instinct, Harry said, "I'm sorry, Draco." Draco turned to see Harry almost on the brink of tears. He dropped his book and pulled Harry into his arms.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I d-don't want y-you to hate m-me," Harry stuttered, sniffling a bit. Draco stroking his raven hair.

"I will never, ever hate you. I'm sorry I made you think that. I was just a little annoyed that you weren't spending time with me," Draco said, murmuring the last sentence. Harry looked up at Draco.

"Never? You promise?"

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, promise to always love Harry James Potter," he said, giving Harry a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now, why don't we go read our story book?" Harry nodded, walking out of the room with Draco hand in hand.

* * *

_Alright, I know this was a short chapter (I know, I know). But I just like the way this one ended. I guess that was kind of jealous Draco, more annoyed. _

_I'm contemplating whether to skip a few years so they can go off to Hogwarts (because I am totally ready for that) or have a couple more chapters about their childhood. Should I have another chapter with Dumbledore telling Harry about his parents (because I did really like that) or just have a few chapters about this little kid childhood before they get shipped off to Hogwarts? Review and let me know what you think? And have any ideas for a little kid Drarry chapter? I take suggestions! Thanks and stay tuned for a new chapter this week!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey look who never updated when she was supposed to. Sorry guys. Chem test and college paper to write. But that's not excuse. And without further notice, here is chapter six. Harry is now ten and Draco eleven._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Harry and Draco were in the place you always seemed to find them: the living room couch. Despite Harry knowing how to read, Draco still took the time to read to him. It was a comforting thing to Harry. He snuggled into Draco's chest, listening to his voice resonate inside his chest.

Draco looked down at Harry from time to time when reading. He loved the way Harry's raven hair was always messy, despite Narcissa's efforts, and the way his green eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw Draco. Each little thing about Harry made Draco smile and he found himself fascinated by Harry as if he were a new toy. But, unlike a new toy, Draco knew he would never lose interest in Harry.

An elf popped in to remind them of lunch. Harry sighed as Draco put the bookmark back into the book. Draco smiled sweetly at Harry and held out his hand for Harry.

"Don't worry. It'll be there after we eat," Draco said as they left the living room.

"I know. I just like spending time with you," Harry said, a little bit under his breath as if it were some important secret. Draco's smile widened.

"I like spending time with you, too."

As Harry and Draco entered the dining room, a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthdays!' erupted around them. A cake sat at the end of the table with Narcissa, Lucius, Snape, and Dumbledore sitting on either side of the table. Like usual, Draco pulled out Harry's chair and Harry sat down, ready to blow out the candles. He was finally ten. In a month, he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express with Draco.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Draco whispered, giving Harry's hand a slight squeeze. Harry blew out the candles and soon Narcissa had given everyone a slice of the chocolate cake. Within an hour, most of the excitement had settled down. As Dumbledore was leaving, he handed Harry a small brown package.

"This is something I had piled together for you. I hope you enjoy it." And with that, Dumbledore left, Snape right behind him.

Harry went into the living room, where Draco sat waiting. As Harry sat down, Draco looked over at the package.

"What's that?" He asked. Harry shrugged and he tore at the package. In his hands he held a book bound in red leather. He slowly opened it, the book cracking at finally being opened. Without a word, Harry went up to his room, locking the door and sliding down To the floor. He knew Draco wouldn't come upstairs to his room. He knew that Harry wanted to be alone.

For hours Harry sat there, going back and forth through the pictures in the book. He stared at the moving pictures of his parents, watching them like they were the last thing he would see. He watched his mother dance around with his father, her long hair swaying with each turn. He watched as they threw the fall leaves at each other and watched them run through the snow. He liked the ones toward the end of the book, because they were of his parents and him. There were only a few, but he cherished them the most. They were the only moments that he had with his real parents.

He set the book down on his desk and went to lay on his bed, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Draco came upstairs and stood outside Harry's room. He had felt Harry's sadness and contemplated for at least an hour about going up and checking on him. But even though he went upstairs, he only sat himself outside of Harry's room. He could hear Harry slightly snoring and that meant that he wasn't peacefully sleeping. He wanted to go in, to pull Harry into his arms and sit beside him. But the door was locked and Draco still didn't have his wand. And even if he did, he wouldn't be allowed to use any magic.

After another half hour of contemplating whether to disturb Harry or not, Draco stood up and knocked on the door. He heard a thump and felt himself get a little anxious. A few moments later, a still tired Harry opened the door. He looked up groggily at Draco. Despite himself, Draco smiled at Harry's ruffled hair and clothes.

Suddenly, Harry found himself in Draco' arms. Harry put his arms around Draco and cried softly, letting go of all the sadness he had felt about looking at his parents. Draco tried to understand, but he knew that it was better for him to comfort Harry rather than understand the pain.

A few minutes later, Draco wiped the last remaining tear from Harry's eyes.

"Better?" he asked. Harry nodded slowly, still clinging on to Draco. Draco had an elf bring up a few sandwiches and gave his parents a message that he and Harry weren't joining them for dinner, though, they were certainly welcome to eat in Harry's room instead.

Narcissa and Lucius did end up joining them for dinner in Harry's room, which consisted of sandwiched and fruit. Narcissa had noticed the book sitting on Harry's desk and felt a bit saddened by it.

After their small supper, Narcissa pulled Harry into her arms along with Draco.

"Harry, I know you're sad and I can guess that you don't want to talk about it." Narcissa looked down at him, and Harry quickly nodded. "But you know you have Lucius and I. We can be your parents as well. And you have Draco, too. We will always love and treasure you, Harry. I want to make sure you know that." Harry stared up at Narcissa, then at Lucius, and finally Draco. Harry seemed to turn back into the timid seven year old he was when he first came to the Malfoy's.

"Are you sure that's a alright?" Asked Harry. Lucius smiled.

"Of course, Harry. As soon as you stepped into this home, you were part of the family. Even before that, when Draco first saw you, you were part of the family, even though we hadn't met you. You are part of this family, and both Narcissa and I consider you our own." Harry got up to give Lucius a long hug, and them Narcissa as well. Draco, of course, had the longest hug. Harry thanked them for their kind words and almost apologized for his behavior, but he seemed to catch himself.

"Now, it's been a long day and we all need some rest. Your letters should be arriving any day now and for all we know it could be tomorrow," Lucius said with a smirk. The letters had arrived that morning, before either Draco or Harry were up. Narcissa decided that Harry and Draco could have one of their many sleepovers in each other's rooms (which comforted Harry, as well as Draco).

"Good night, loves," whispered Narcissa, tucking them in. Harry snuggled in closer to Draco and sighed happily. Narcissa smiled sweetly, turning off the light and closing the door to their room.

Lucius gave her a wide grin as he pulled her into his arms. "Now, we should go to bed as well, Cissy." He planted a quick kiss on his cheek, and a trail more down her neck.

"Oh, only if you catch me first," she said, breaking free of his arms and running down the stairs, Lucius following closely behind.

* * *

_And thus concludes another chapter in this story. Sorry if you didn't Like that little ending part, but I just wanted those two to have a little fun. _

_And I hit my first 100 for people following my story. Getting pretty popular, eh? And it's finally October. You know what that means? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a super cool Halloween chapter. or something of the sorts. Haha _

_I'm so excited for next chapter because HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HERE WE COME! _

_Until then, review ( and I promise this time to try and update is Sunday)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Whoops I'm a loser and don't stick to my promises. Why is this so hard? *sigh*_

_Do you hear that? Its the sound of the Hogwarts Express! Ahhhh! Yes the chapter is finally here. Exciting, isn't it? _

_Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Despite being up until almost midnight, Harry was up at five the next morning, getting impatient waiting for Draco to wake up. Harry cuddled himself into the warmth of Draco's arms, sighing contently. He decided that he could wait for Draco to wake up, as long as he could stay in his arms. Draco opened an eye, smiling at Harry. Harry glanced up at Draco, green eyes staring into silver ones.

"And why are you up so early?" Draco asked, kissing Harry's forehead. Harry scrunched up his nose.

"I'm too excited," Harry whispered. Draco pushed Harry's bangs out of the way, getting a better look at the green eyes that he never tired of.

"Harry, we don't leave until 10:30. We have at least four more hours." Draco started to smooth Harry's hair down, a habit he had picked up on to calm Harry. Harry felt his eyelids start to get heavy and soon he fell asleep in Draco's arms again. Draco hummed and rested his head next to Harry's.

* * *

Around 8, an elf had awoken the two boys. While Harry quickly got dressed, Draco seemed to drag himself along. Harry urged him along, and even left him behind for breakfast. Draco sighed and let it pass. He knew Harry was excited.

Harry quickly ate breakfast, and patiently sat waiting for Draco to finish his own breakfast. And like they always did after breakfast, Draco and Harry excused themselves and went into the living room to read. As they sat down, Harry leaned against Draco.

"Harry?"

"What if. . .what if I'm not in the same house as you?" Harry asked, a far off look in his eyes. His expression was one of sadness. Draco smiled at Harry, wrapping an arm around his mate.

"That doesn't matter, Harry. If that does happen, you're still my Harry, no different from before." Harry looked up at Draco and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"As do I," Draco replied, kissing Harry's forehead.

* * *

"If you two don't stop fooling around , then we are never going to make it to the platform on time!" Narcissa scolded the two. The boys giggled as they shoved each other around a bit in front of the fireplace.

"Alright, Harry, you're with me and Draco with Lucius," Narcissa said, pulling Harry to her side. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Why am I not with Draco?"

"It's easier if only two go at time, Harry. Draco will be right behind us. It'll only be a few minutes," Narcissa explained. Harry sighed and looked over at Draco, who smiled at him reassuringly. Harry followed Narcissa into the fireplace. Suddenly, they burst into flame. Harry shut his eyes tightly, and when he opened them, he found that they were at a train station.

"Narcissa, where are we?" he asked, looking around. Steam filled the air and train whistles went off all around him. Narcissa let go of Harry's hand, looking for the passage to get to 9 and 3/4. Harry walked around and spotted a strange sight: a small group of redheads varying in height. He cautiously walked toward them.

"Oh, I know it's here somewhere. Come along, Harry," Narcissa said, doing a 360 looking for the raven-haired boy. "Harry? Harry, where are you?" She looked around desperately, running into Lucius in the process. He saw the concern on her face.

"Narcissa, what is it? Where's Harry?" he asked. She shook her head and continued looking. Draco looked up at his mother and then looked for Harry. His eyes fell upon a mop of messy black hair as it disappeared into a brick wall. He walked toward it, Narcissa and Lucius following closely behind.

* * *

Molly gathered her children together, along with Harry.

"Alright, Percy, Fred, George, on the train. And Fred and George, you two better behave. I don't need any letters home within the first few days of you two arriving."

"You're kidding, right, mum?" Fred said, giving her a wicked grin.

"Us? Behave badly?" George replied, chuckling to himself. They grinned at each other and boarded the train.

"Alright, Harry, dear. I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy will be here soon-Ah! I spoke too soon. There she is!" Molly waved the Malfoy's over. Draco ran toward Harry and gathered him in a hug. He pulled away and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, you were suppose to stay be mother's side," scolded Draco. Harry looked down at the ground, somewhat like at dog that got was getting punished. Draco sighed and smoothed down Harry's hair. Ron gave his mom a questioning look but she only smiled at him.

"I don't know how to thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Narcissa said, shaking her hand rather intensely.

"Oh, it was no problem. Harry was just a sweetheart. And call me Molly. It seems that Ron, Harry, and Draco have hit off well," Molly said, looking over at the boys who were deep in conversation. Narcissa looked over at them and laughed. Lucius smiled sweetly at them.

Narcissa and Lucius took their boys aside, getting them ready to get onto the train. "Now, both of you be good. Dumbledore and Severus will be there to watch over and help you, as well as the Weasley's," Narcissa said. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we will!" Harry and Draco said, giving Narcissa a tight hug. Lucius pulled them all into a hug.

"Alright, get on the train. Be good! We'll write soon," Lucius said, smiling at them both as they boarded the train. Draco and Harry found Ron soon enough, with bushy haired girl sitting beside him. The train whistle sounded and the Hogwarts Express started to slowly pull out of King's Cross Station. Narcissa and Lucius waved at Draco and Harry who were leaning out of the window, along with Ron. Molly smiled at him, then glared at Fred and George as she saw them throw something out the window. Narcissa couldn't help but laugh again, and she and Lucius headed back to the mansion.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah. I know. Not much of an ending. But next chapter we'll be having Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco chit-chatting (wow that sounds real exciting)._

_Trust me, it's better than it sounds._

_Anyway, sorry for the late update. I'll just say I'll try and update soon. At least once or twice a month. I had no idea how hard it was writing a story. But we're finally going somewhere. THANK MERLIN. _

_REVIEW! And stay tuned! BYE BYE_


End file.
